Mama
by Empunya Tunjung
Summary: Dua kucing yang menjadi saudaraku mati saat aku berumur enam tahun. Aku menangis selama seminggu, hingga akhirnya Papa membawa pulang seekor anak anjing ketika dia kembali dari pekerjaannya. Dan anjing itu turut mati ketika aku SMA. Hanya saja kali itu aku tak menangis. Aku sangat sedih, tentu saja. Tapi itu bukan kisah akhirku.


Orang tuaku adalah pasangan homoseksual. Sawamura Daichi dan Sawamura Koshi. Tiga puluh empat tahun yang lalu aku dibuang di samping sebuah kardus yang berisi dua ekor anak kucing. Kami bertiga menangis di bawah payungan awan mendung yang berjam-jam terlihat seolah enggan menurunkan airnya karena takut melukai kami. Yang jarum-jarum tajam hujannya akan melukai kulit-kulit tipis kami, menambahkan penderitaan kami yang bahkan baru seumur jagung kala itu. Kami yang malang ini kemudian dipungut oleh dua orang yang juga sama terbuang dari kumpulannya, menjadikan kami anggota keluarga berbahagia mereka yang saling sayang menyayangi. Itu kisah yang tak pernah bosan diujarkan oleh Mama, Sawamura Koshi, kepadaku kapanpun ia merasa ingin mengingatkanku akan kebahagiaannya ketika mendapatkanku dulu.

Tapi itu bukan kisah akhirku.

Dua kucing yang menjadi saudaraku mati saat aku berumur enam tahun. Aku menangis selama seminggu, hingga akhirnya Papa membawa pulang seekor anak anjing ketika dia kembali dari pekerjaannya. Dan anjing itu turut mati ketika aku SMA. Hanya saja kali itu aku tak menangis. Aku sangat sedih, tentu saja.

Namun kali ini aku menangis. Diam-diam. Saat baru kuletakkan gagang teleponku demi mendengarkan satu lagi kabar kematian seorang keluargaku. Aku harus menangis sebelum aku bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang ke rumah dan memperlihatkan wajah tegarku pada satu-satunya keluargaku yang masih tersisa. Yang suaranya baru saja kudengarkan isak tangisnya, yang bisa kubayangkan bagaimana wajah dengan kerut-kerut yang menuakannya itu memerah, sendu, tak merasa rela untuk ditinggalkan oleh pasangan hidupnya.

Yang menungguku pulang dan menjadikan pundakku sebagai satu-satunya sandaran dan satu hal yang tersisa yang bisa ia peluk dengan penuh kasih.

 **.**

 **MAMA**

 **.**

"Papa tersenyum."

Helai rambutnya ditiup angin yang kemudian berjatuhan ke wajahnya lagi. Disisirnya perak yang warnanya makin memucat itu dengan pelan agar ujungnya tidak menusuki matanya. Tatapannya lembut ke nisan yang bahkan bau batu baru dan semennya masih tercium kuat. Dua saudara kucingku dan anjingku tak dikuburkan di sini, tapi tempat ini akan menjadi kuburan untuk keluarga Sawamura. Dan penghuni pertamanya adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi batu pondasi keluarga kami.

"Saat Mama bangun tidur, Mama tak tahu bahwa Papa sudah tidak bersama kita lagi. Karena Papa tersenyum. Sangat indah dan tampan. Seperti ketika Papa bermimpi indah. Seperti biasanya. Sho- _chan_ mengerti kan?" Sekali lagi Mama meletakkan setangkai lily putih di samping dupa yang masih menyala. "Karena itu Mama tak membangunkan Papa dan langsung memasak sarapan."

"Papa mati dengan bahagia, Ma." Aku tersenyum tipis dan menatap wajah Mamaku. Merupakan sebuah keajaiban mereka berdua bisa hidup hingga melewati usia 75 tahun. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa menyesal karena di antara keluarga kami, akulah yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata yang melihat keluargaku meninggalkanku secara perlahan-lahan.

Setangkai lagi diletakkan Mama di tumpukan bunganya. Lalu setangkai lagi, habislah. Ia membalas tatapanku dengan senyum pilunya. Yang kerut-kerut di pinggir bibir tipis dan pucatnya ikut bergerak mengikuti otot-otot di wajahnya. Matanya menyipit, makin sipit dihilangkan oleh kulit-kulit yang makin menggelembur di sekitar matanya. "Mama sebentar lagi."

Aku menghilangkan senyumanku dengan seketika. Kupegangi tangan Mama dan tatapanku tajam lurus ke arah yang kecokelatan itu. "Mama akan tetap bersama Shoyo. Mama akan hidup seribu tahun lagi dengan Shoyo."

Suaranya masih sejenaka dulu. Papa pernah menceritakan bahwa tawa Mama tak pernah berubah, selalu mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali. Aku sangat mengerti. Bahkan meski pita suaranya dikerokoti usia sekalipun, tawa itu masih sama menakjubkannya di telingaku. Jika aku seumuran dengan Papa, mungkin aku tak keberatan bersaing cinta dengannya untuk mendapatkan cinta Mama, demi selalu mendengarkan suara dan tawa yang indah itu. Hanya untukku.

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil begitu, Sayang." Tangan tua Mama membelai pipiku dengan lembut. "Mama akan segera menyusul Papa, itu pasti. Karena Mama juga sudah terlampau tua untuk dunia ini."

Aku tak suka pembicaraan mengenai kematian. Tak pernah ada kebahagiaan ketika ditinggalkan. Kematian bukanlah topik yang menyenangkan dibicarakan oleh siapapun kecuali para pembunuh dan malaikat kematian. Aku melemparkan tatapanku ke nisan entah siapa untuk menghindarkan tatap mata lembut Mama. "Kita harus segera pulang. Tsutomu mungkin sudah sampai di rumah. Dia tak tahu kita ada di pemakaman yang mana. Dan Shoyo tidak mau membuat Tsutomu khawatir."

Fakta bahwa aku sama gaynya seperti kedua orang tuaku tak ada hubungannya dengan ajaran dan didikan mereka. Beberapa kali aku pacaran dengan perempuan, tapi hubungan terlama yang kumiliki sudah berlangsung sepuluh tahun, dan itu bersama dengan seorang lelaki. Bahkan hingga saat ini aku masih bersama dengannya. Aku selalu menghajar orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku dipengaruhi dan ditulari virus homo oleh orang tua homoku, karena tentu saja hal itu tidak benar. Papa Daichi dan Mama Koshi membebaskanku untuk menjalani hidupku sendiri. Menikahi seorang wanita ataupun mengikuti langkah mereka—hidup selamanya dengan seorang lelaki—itu bukan masalah mereka selama hal itu membuatku bahagia dan tidak merugikan siapapun.

"Mama merasa bersalah dengan Tsutomu- _kun_. Dia tentu segera kembali ke Jepang setelah tahu Papa meninggal."

"Dia sudah sebulan di Belgia dan memang sudah saatnya untuk kembali, Ma. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan berita ini atau apapun."

Aku menggandeng tangan Mama setelah kami berpamitan di depan nisan Papa. Langkah Mama pelan, punggungnya sudah mulai bungkuk sejak sekitar lima atau enam tahun lalu. Dulu Papa sering bercanda tentang bungkuknya Mama meskipun lelaki tua itu sama bungkuknya seperti suami menawannya ini. Yah, senda gurau seperti itu selalu kusukai dan selalu kurindukan setiap kali aku kembali ke apartemenku di Tokyo. Aku akan selalu merindukan mereka, sangat ingin untuk segera kembali ke Sendai dan menemui orang tuaku sesegera mungkin jika sudah begitu.

Kuperhatikan Mama saat dia masuk ke mobil hingga ia duduk tenang di kursi penumpang dan kututup pelan-pelan pintunya sebelum aku berjalan ke kursi pengemudi. Dia terlihat kesusahan memasang sabuk pengaman saat aku sudah duduk, namun menolak ketika kuulurkan tanganku untuk membantunya. "Tidak apa. Mama bisa, Sho- _chan_. Mama bisa."

Butuh waktu semenit kemudian hingga terdengar bunyi _klik_ yang menandakan pengaitnya terjepit sempurna dan barulah aku memasang sabuk pengamanku sendiri dan menyalakan mobil. Selama aku mengemudi dengan kedua orang tuaku, aku tak pernah membawa mobilku hingga kecepatan di atas 70 kilometer perjam. Papa seringkali menyebutku pengecut hanya karena ada orang tua yang kubawa, tapi Mama benaran tidak bisa tenang jika mobilnya melaju sangat kencang. Meskipun alasanku yang sebenarnya adalah aku ingin berada lebih lama lagi bersama mereka selama perjalanan. Seolah setiap detik kami itu merupakan masa yang begitu berharga dan tak tergantikan.

Berwisata adalah hobi utama kedua orang tuaku. Mereka sudah melakukannya sejak mereka pacaran dan tak berhenti hingga mereka tua. Setiap akhir pekan, entah kemana mereka akan mengajakku dan kami akan selalu menemukan hal-hal yang baru di setiap waktunya. Tubuh mereka mungkin sudah menua, namun jiwa mereka akan selalu tetap muda. Begitu juga cinta mereka. Itu kata-kata Papa. Aku seringkali menertawai kalimat itu jika Papa sudah mengatakannya dengan begitu penuh kebanggaan dengan suara tuanya yang bergetar dan terpatah-patah.

Tapi aku selalu membenarkan itu. Jiwa mereka akan selalu segar. Cinta mereka akan selalu seranum pucuk bunga yang membawa beribu harapan.

"Sho- _chan_. Sho- _chan_."

Kutatap sebentar Mama yang memandangi tepian jalan. Aku mengerti kenapa dia memanggilku dan menghentikan mobil kami. Aku tersenyum tipis dan kutanya, "Mama ingin roti kacang hijau Sakanoshita?"

Mama tersenyum sumringah. Dan itu melegakan hatiku. Mama tak membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam kesedihan berlama-lama. Semula aku membayangkan dia akan kehilangan nafsu makannya sejak kepergian Papa, keinginannya untuk tetap tinggal di dunia akan menguap begitu saja seperti naiknya ruh Papa ke langit dan menjadi salah satu bintang di atas sana.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar." Aku menoleh ke kaca spion dan segera memutar balik arah mobilku demi kembali ke sebuah toko langganan kedua orang tuaku. Mereka menjual berbagai jenis roti yang enak. Mama senang roti kacang hijaunya, sedangkan Papa menyukai roti isi babi cincang. Namun kesukaan itu berubah saat satu persatu gigi papa tanggal dan akhirnya dia mengikuti Mama yang memilih roti kacang hijau.

"Beli empat. Belikan untuk Tsutomu- _kun_ juga."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan turun dari mobil. Kubeli empat seperti permintaan Mama. Satu untuk Mama, satu untukku, satu untuk Tsutomu, dan satu untuk menjadi persembahan pertama kami di depan altar Papa sesampainya kami di rumah nanti.

"Shoyo."

Seseorang menepuk pundakku saat aku memilih empat roti di depan etalase. Tobio menyapaku sementara tangannya yang satunya menggandeng lengan Atsumu, pelancong dari Tokyo yang akhirnya menetap di Sendai karena jatuh cinta pada kawan masa kecilku ini. Keduanya masih memakai jas hitam, belum berganti sejak kepulangan mereka dari pemakaman tadi tentunya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pada dua orang itu.

" _Chibi-chan_ , mau ikut minum-minum?" Tobio segera menyikut perut Atsumu demi mendengar ujar kekasihnya. Aku tertawa pelan dan menggeleng, "Atsumu- _san_ , kau tidak berperasaan seperti biasanya. Hari ini masih hari duka untuk keluargaku, tahu."

"Kau bisa menghilangkan dukamu dengan minum-minum malam ini."

"Ada banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Mama menungguku juga di mobil. Ah, berapa, Take- _chan sensei_?"

Aku menoleh pada kasir—Ukai Takeda, mantan guruku kala SMA dulu—yang meletakkan bungkusan rotiku di atas meja kasir. Dia tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng saat melihatku merogoh saku demi mengambil dompetku, "Shoyo, itu gratis. Aku dan Keishin turut berduka cita. Ini tentu sangat berat untukmu dan Koshi- _kun_."

Ujar Take- _chan sensei_ membuatku terpekur dan mencubit sedikit bagian hatiku. Ah, benar juga. Ini adalah kematian Papa. Orang yang sangat kami sayangi. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya—aku dan Mama menanggapi hal ini dengan sedikit—sedikit ringan? Apakah itu artinya kami merelakan kepergian Papa? Secepat ini?

"Dan lagi—" aku kembali menoleh pada penjaga kasir tua itu. "—berhenti menyebutku dengan ' _sensei_ '. Aku sudah lama pensiun."

Aku tersenyum tipis dan menunduk. "Tapi _sensei_ tetaplah _sensei_. Terima kasih banyak, _sensei_."

"Ah, kau ini Shoyo. Omong-omong, ada yang bisa kubantu, Tobio- _kun_? Miya- _kun_?"

" _Sake_ dua botol." Atsumu tersenyum sumringah. Aku mengambil bungkusanku dan menoleh pada kawanku, "Tobio, Atsumu- _san_. Aku duluan. Take- _chan sensei_. Terima kasih banyak. Permisi."

"Ya. Hati-hati, Shoyo/ _Chibi-chan_."

"Mama melihat Atsumu- _kun_ dan Tobio- _kun_ masuk."

Aku mengangguk dan menyerahkan roti kesukaan Mama yang disambutnya dengan suka cita. Asap masih mengepul di sekitaran bungkusnya, ekspresi mama menghangatkan hatiku. Benar, tak ada gunanya kami berduka hingga berlarut-larut. Dengan seluruh air mata kami dikuras sekalipun takkan membuat Papa kembali pada kami. Rasanya semua waktu yang sudah kami habiskan bersama adalah harga yang sangat mahal dan begitu berarti. Kami tak boleh menyesali kepergian Papa. Memori tentang Papa begitu melimpah di ingatan kami. Cintanya akan selalu menerangi hati kami, ada atau tidak adanya ia.

Meskipun tak bisa kupungkiri, ada sesuatu yang mendadak kosong di hatiku sendiri. Aku merasakan keganjilan yang aneh yang kutak tahu berada di mana.

Mobil Tsutomu terparkir di depan rumah saat kami sampai. Mesinnya kurasa masih hangat, tentu ia juga baru sampai di Sendai dan meskipun membawa mobilnya melaju kencang sekalipun tak membuatnya sempat untuk ikut menghadiri pemakaman Papa. Orang yang kukasihi itu menyambut kedatangan kami dengan pelukan erat pada Mama. Tangisnya tak bersuara, tapi aku tahu, Tsutomu sama kehilangannya seperti kami.

"Aku baru berpikir untuk menanyai tetangga sebelum kudengar mobilmu datang."

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa mengunjungi makamnya nanti." Tsutomu menatapku dengan pandangan yang masih berkaca-kaca. Aku menepuk dadanya dua kali dan memberikan senyuman tipis, ujarku lagi, "Kau tidak merindukanku? Kita berpisah selama sebulan."

Mama tertawa pelan dan membuka pintu. Masuk ke rumah dan membiarkan tubuhku ditarik pria ini ke dalam pelukannya. Aku masih bisa mencium aroma perjalanan jauh di pakaiannya. Tentu ia tak memberi waktu untuk dirinya sendiri istirahat dan langsung mengambil mobil untuk segera pergi ke sini. Goshiki Tsutomu selalu begitu jika sudah dikuasai oleh emosi.

Kami berpacaran saat baru tiga bulan aku patah hati karena pacarku yang terdahulu. Papa sempat berkali-kali meyakinkanku bahwa cintaku pada Tsutomu mungkin hanya sekedar pelampiasan atas sakit hatiku dan bukan hubungan yang sehat. Itu hanya akan menyakiti perasaanku dan Tsutomu saja, dan Papa sangat tidak suka jika sudah begitu. Papa dan Mama mengkhawatirkanku, aku tahu. Tapi aku meyakinkan mereka berdua, terlebih diriku sendiri, bahwa aku akan mencintai Tsutomu dengan setulus hatiku. Seperti ketulusan cinta Papa dan Mama padaku.

Dan itu benar. Kami selalu dipenuhi ambisi cinta dan penuh akan kerinduan jika kami berpisah. Hal-hal sepele menjadi sama berartinya bagi hubungan kami yang kini sudah berlangsung selama sepuluh tahun. Rasa bosan tak pernah terlintas di benak kami. Pertengkaran kecil pernah terjadi, namun hanya berlangsung dalam semalam. Paling lama sehari. Setelah itu itu kami akan sama romantisnya seperti pasangan muda-mudi yang mabuk asmara.

"Kau sudah berdoa di altar?"

"Itu adalah hal pertama yang kulakukan begitu aku sampai di sini."

Tsutomu menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami enam tahun lalu. Aku dan dia menikah di Belanda yang sekaligus menjadi bulan madu pertama Papa dan Mama di luar negeri. Tapi setelah itu Mama langsung jera pergi dari Jepang karena, "Aku merasa pusing di kelilingi alien. Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk dunia. Jepang sudah cukup untukku."

Pernyataan yang terlampau jujur dari Mama yang masa mudanya selalu haus akan tantangan dan petualangan.

"Dan—" aku melepaskan pelukanku di pundak Tsutomu. Kutatap mata abu-abunya itu lurus-lurus. Kutunggu ujar bisiknya. "—aku sangat menyesal aku tak bisa berlama-lama di Sendai. Bos tahu aku sudah kembali ke Jepang dan menuntut laporanku untuk segera diserahkan padanya. Besok aku sudah harus kembali ke Tokyo."

Aku tak menyembunyikan kekecewaanku, tapi Tsutomu benar-benar merasa bersalah untuk itu. Diciumnya keningku dengan lembut, lalu pipiku, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku untuk tiga detik. Aku berkata pelan setelah dia menciumku, "Katakanlah pada Mama."

"Kau akan tetap di sini?"

"Mungkin sebulan lagi. Atau mungkin lebih. Entahlah. Aku tak tahu."

"Bagaimana jika kita ajak Mama ke Tokyo?"

Aku tak tahu. Rasanya aku tak bisa membayangkan Mama pergi dari rumah tuanya ini. Rumah satu-satunya yang ia tempati dengan begitu lama bersama dengan suaminya di lingkungan yang menerima kondisi keluarga barunya. Aku saja dulu merasa berat saat meninggalkan rumah ini untuk merantau bekerja di Tokyo, apalagi Mama.

"Aku akan menanyakannya kapan-kapan. Tapi tidak sekarang." Entah mengapa kami berbincang dengan bisikan. Seolah takut orang lain mendengar ujaran kami. Tsutomu mengangguk mengerti. Ia mencium keningku sekali lagi, "Aku akan segera kembali lagi setelah laporanku selesai. Aku akan minta cuti yang panjang nanti. Itu bayaran yang cukup setelah mempekerjakanku dengan begitu keras di Belgia."

Aku tertawa pelan dan menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke rumah. Dan terpaan duka itu mendadak menyakiti dadaku ketika aku menyadari sunyi rumah itu. Mama tentu tengah berdoa di altar dan mempersembahkan roti yang baru kubeli tadi. Bau dupa semerbak tercium di seluruh penjuru. Aku bahkan belum melepas sepatu ketika ada hasrat untukku kembali menangisi kepergian Papa. Namun dorongan itu kutahan sebisanya. Kugigiti bibirku dan dengan pelan kulepaskan sepatuku.

Aneh. Ini rasanya sangat aneh. Setiap aku kembali ke rumah ini, aku akan selalu mendengar lagu _enka_ yang didengarkan Papa dari radio tuanya. Atau mungkin senandung pelan Mama yang meskipun ia dendangkan dari dapur, namun selalu bisa kudengarkan. Tapi kali ini sunyi, dingin, dan tiba-tiba aku tak ingin membiarkan Mama tinggal di rumah tua ini. Rumah yang di beberapa bagian lantai kayunya selalu berbunyi ketika diinjak. Yang setiap tahun atapnya selalu Papa dan aku benarkan jika diterpa badai. Yang di salah satu tepian pintunya ada coret-moret yang menandai pertumbuhan tinggi badanku. Atau bekas cakaran-cakaran saudara kucingku di beberapa dinding kayu di rumah ini. Ruang keluarga yang posisi benda-bendanya selalu berganti-ganti lima-enam tahun sekali. Tangga tempatku dulu pernah terjatuh. Dapur yang sempat hampir terbakar ketika aku pertama kali belajar memasak.

Semuanya terasa aneh. Membawa perasaan sedih yang menyayat hati.

Aku mendadak merindukan Papa. Aku mendadak tidak ingin Mama tinggal di rumah penuh kesedihan ini.

"Shoyo, Tsutomu, kemarilah. Nanti rotinya dingin." Mama memanggil saat kami baru dua langkah masuk. Tentu dia mendengar derit lantai kayu yang kami pijak. Aku masuk ke ruang keluarga, di mana bau dupa berasal dan jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Mama membuka pintu angin dan membiarkan angin segar menerpa masuk. Kukus roti hangat yang ia letakkan di atas piring di tengah meja bergoyang menjauhi sumber angin, begitu pun asap dupa yang memilih melarikan diri keluar melalui pintu menuju koridor rumah.

"Sakanoshita? Ah, sudah lama aku tidak makan ini." Tsutomu segera duduk menghadap meja. Aku menyalakan televisi untuk membunuh kesunyian aneh yang kurasakan meskipun ada tiga orang di dalam rumah ini. Karena Tsutomu jarang ikut bersamaku kembali ke Sendai kala akhir pekan untuk memenuhi permintaan atasannya yang seringkali tak masuk akal, jadi biasanya juga selalu hanya ada tiga orang di rumah ini. Biasanya kami memang selalu bertiga, sejak dulu.

Tapi dulu ada Papa. Sekarang tidak ada Papa.

"Ah, Mama? Maaf, besok aku harus kembali ke Tokyo. Jadi aku akan segera ke makam Papa nanti."

"Oh ya?" Mama menatap Tsutomu tak percaya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya yang keriput, mungkin sama kecewanya sepertiku. Tapi tatapan itu lembut dan penuh pengertian. "Sayang sekali. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Lebih baik nanti sore saja, Tsutomu- _kun_. Kau beristirahat dulu saja. Sho- _chan_ juga, ya."

"Tapi aku akan segera kembali lagi kemari setelah urusanku selesai. Aku berjanji."

"Ma—ma. Tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Tak apa. Papa tak akan kemana-mana."—karena dia sudah mati. Aku menambahkan ujaran Mama dalam hatiku. Aku menggigit roti enak Sakanoshita yang entah kenapa terasa hambar di lidahku. Gemerigiku bekerja dengan statis dan hasilnya meluncur begitu saja ke perutku dengan penuh kekosongan.

Tanpa diduga aku merasa kesal karena aku tak berada di Sendai ketika masa-masa terakhir Papa hidup. Papa pergi begitu saja tanpa ada pertanda sama sekali. Bahkan malam sebelumnya kami saling terhubung dengan sambungan pemanggil video. Ia tak terlihat sakit. Ia baik-baik saja. Bahkan ia masih memiliki tenaga untuk mengkritik masakan Mama yang malam itu sedikit gosong—meskipun Mama segera mengklarifikasi masakannya gosong karena ia yang digoda Papa seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua tertawa dengan penuh kebahagiaan malam itu. Papa dan Mama bahkan sempat-sempatnya berciuman di depan kamera yang masih terhubung denganku dan membuatku sebal karena mereka tahu aku sangat merindukan Tsutomu.

"Sho- _chan_? Sayang?"

"Eh, ya?" Aku tergagap karena disadarkan oleh panggilan Mama. Mata cokelat yang masih indah itu menatapku dengan heran dan was-was. "Ah, membersihkan kamar? Benar. Akan aku lakukan. Sebentar."

Aku menghabiskan rotiku dengan cepat dan bergegas naik ke lantai dua. Kamar Mama dan Papa ada di bawah, sedangkan sejak dulu aku mendapat kamar di lantai dua. Semula aku sekamar dengan Mama dan Papa hingga saat kelas tiga SMP aku menuntut ingin kamar sendiri dan akhirnya rumah tua ini direnovasi dan mendapat penambahan lantai lagi karena tidak memiliki kamar yang cukup. Mama dan Papa ketika memilih rumah ini sama sekali tak berencana untuk memiliki anak, karena itu, kehadiranku benar-benar di luar dugaan mereka. Meskipun yang di luar dugaan itu justru makin melengkapi hidup mereka.

Aku senang setiap kali mereka berkata bahwa kehadiranku begitu berarti untuk keduanya. Dan aku bersyukur aku ditemukan oleh mereka berdua, diadopsi sebagai anak, dan bukannya dilemparkan ke panti asuhan. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berpikir mencari tahu orang tua kandungku, bahkan. Papa Daichi dan Mama Koshi sudah lebih dari sekedar orang tua sedarahku. Mereka adalah tulangku, ototku, sum-sumku, segalanya untukku.

Aku bahagia menjadi anak dari orang tua homoseksual ini.

Aku, dua hari yang lalu, sampai di Sendai kala malam nyaris larut dan tidur bersama Mama di bawah sejak itu. Kami disibukkan dengan urusan pemakaman Papa sehingga tak ada waktu untukku menyentuh lantai dua. Meskipun begitu, kamarku sama sekali tak terlihat kotor. Mama selalu rutin membersihkannya karena tahu anaknya akan selalu pulang dan menempati kamar ini. Papa sering memasangkan bendera ikan koi setiap hari anak di jendela kamarku, bahkan ketika aku sudah tidak anak-anak lagi. Papa dan Mama yang membuatnya sendiri. Mama yang melukisnya, Papa yang memotongi buluh bambu dan membuat bingkainya.

Tahun ini akan jadi tahun terakhir bendera itu menghiasi luar jendela kamarku. Mama tak piawai dalam memotong bambu dan aku trauma karena dulu parangnya pernah nyaris memotong kakiku alih-alih memotong bambunya.

Ah.

"Shoyo."

Aku sedang memindahkan _futon_ dari kamar perlengkapan di sebelah kamarku saat Mama muncul dan terkejut saat melihat air mataku yang bahkan tak kusadari sudah membasahi wajahku. Sialan. Aku tak berencana menangis di depan Mama. Mama mungkin kuat ketika Tsutomu memeluknya sambil bersimbah air mata tadi, tapi aku berbeda. Sejak dulu Mama tak pernah kuat melihatku bersedih. Ia akan turut menangis jika tahu aku menangis karena patah hati.

 _Futon_ terlepas dari pelukanku saat Mama bergegas menghampiriku, memelukku dengan begitu erat, dan membuat pundakku basah karena tangisannya. Sedunya kudengarkan dengan begitu jelas. Aku balas merengkuhnya sama kuatnya. Kami berdua terisak. Untuk pertama kalinya menangis bersama setelah kepergian Papa. Aku tahu Mama selalu menangis diam-diam kala disangkanya aku sudah tidur, sedangkan aku selalu memilih menangis di kamar mandi. Kami berdua sama-sama berpura-pura tegar di hadapan satu sama lain. Meskipun nyatanya kami berdua sama-sama merasakan kehampaan yang mendadak menyakiti batin kami.

Sekitar lima belas menit rasanya kami berdua tak mengatakan apapun selain erangan kesakitan hingga Mama melepaskan pelukannya. Berkata dengan bibir bergetar sembari ia gigiti. "Tak apa, Sayang. Tak apa. Papa sudah bahagia di surga sana. Tak apa."

Tapi ia sama menangisnya sepertiku. Meskipun jemari keriputnya menghapus air mataku dengan gemetaran, ia tak menghentikan luruhan air mata itu. Wajahnya memerah, matanya sembab dan begitu merah yang selalu ia sembunyikan dengan selalu tersenyum sambil menyipit saban kalinya. Tahi lalat manis di samping mata kirinya nyaris tenggelam oleh keriput dan bertahan sekuat tenaganya untuk tetap berada di sana.

"Shoyo rindu Papa."

"Mama juga. Tidak apa. Papa akan selalu ada untuk kita sekarang. Tidak apa, Sayang. Tegarlah."

Aku balas menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah tua Mamaku. Kupaksakan senyuman agar hadir meski hanya segaris tipis saja, "Mama juga. Tegarlah."

Mama mengangguk pelan. "Mama akan tegar, Sayang. Mama akan tegar. Papa takkan suka jika melihat kita menangis. Jadi kita berdua tegar, ya?"

Kami sepakat. Tangisan lima belas menit kami akan menjadi tangis terakhir bersama kami meskipun aku dan Mama sama-sama tak yakin apakah itu akan menghentikan tangisan kami ketika rindu akan Papa makin menyakiti batin kami. Tapi yang jelas, aku dan Mama sama-sama tak pernah melihat satu sama lain menangis lagi.

"Shoyo, nanti tolong pakaikan Mama dengan jas pernikahan Mama dulu, ya?"

Aku menatap Mama dengan heran. Papa dan Mama dulu menikah diam-diam, tanpa adanya saksi dan pendeta yang memberkati pernikahan mereka meskipun keduanya membeli dua pasang jas pernikahan bagus yang sungguh sayang hanya dilihat oleh empat orang saja—Papa, Mama, aku, dan si tukang jahit. Itu saja pun aku hanya melihat mereka memakainya dari foto karena setelah pernikahan ilegal itu, jas itu tersimpan apik di dalam lemari.

"Mau kemana, Ma?" Aku menduga Mama tentu ingin bernostalgia tentang momen kebahagiaan itu sehingga merasa ingin memakainya lagi. Ah, jas itu tentu masih akan terlihat bagus di tubuh Mama meskipun kini ia meringkih dimakan usia. Semula—kala pernikahanku dengan Tsutomu dulu—aku ingin mengenakan jas indah itu. Namun menyadari tubuhku yang sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuh Mama, aku merasa sayang. Mama memang mengusulkan untuk mengecilkan jas itu agar pantas kupakai, tapi aku tetap merasa keberatan. Itu adalah setelan kesayangan Mama dan akhirnya Mama mengalah ketika aku dan Tsutomu bersikeras untuk membuat jas pernikahan kami sendiri.

"Jika nanti Mama meninggal."

Rasanya makan malam yang baru kutelan tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Mengganjil dan menyakitkan. Aku meletakkan mangkuk nasiku dan menatap Mama yang masih dengan tenang menikmati makan malamnya. "Mama, tolong jangan mengatakan hal itu."

"Tidak apa, Sayang. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga."

Tapi itu menyakitiku. Sangat menyakiti hatiku. Papa bahkan baru pergi dua minggu lalu dan Mama sudah membicarakan tentang kematiannya lagi.

Aku menjadi tidak bernafsu makan meskipun baru dua suapan aku memakan nasiku.

Kenapa Mama setega itu? Membicarakan kematian semudah ia menelan makan malamnya. Di depan anaknya sendiri yang masih belum berhasil mengatasi hatinya yang hampa sejak kepergian Papa.

Aku benar-benar meletakkan sumpitku ke atas meja dan itu membuat heran Mama. Ditatapnya mataku dengan penuh perasaan ingin tahu. "Makan malamnya tidak enak?"

"Tidak enak jika Mama mengatakan seolah Mama akan segera menyusul Papa."

Mama minum terlebih dahulu. "Tapi Mama memang sudah tua. Mama tahu malaikat kematian tinggal menunggu waktu di pojokan rumah kita untuk membawa Mama. Siapa yang tahu jika besok pagi saat Shoyo terbangun dan Mama sudah melihatmu dari atas langit sana, bukan? Seperti Papa."

"Tapi, Ma—"

"Tidak apa, Sayang. Sho- _chan_ sekarang sudah punya Tsutomu. Semuanya yang hidup toh memang untuk mati, bukan?"

Rasanya aku ingin meninggalkan Mama. Naik ke lantai dua dan tidur di sana untuk pertama kalinya setelah Tsutomu pergi. Selama ini aku memang selalu tidur bersama Mama, berusaha menggantikan kehangatan Papa yang tak lagi bisa ia rasakan. Tentu _futon_ -nya terasa jauh lebih luas sekarang, karenanya aku berusaha keras tidur di sana untuk menutupi kekosongan itu.

Tapi aku tak meninggalkan Mama. Tetap duduk di depan meja di dapur dan justru kembali mengambil mangkuk nasiku. Memakannya perlahan-lahan, mengunyahnya sebanyak mungkin, memastikannya benar-benar lembut agar tak tersangkut dan menyakiti tenggorokanku lagi. Makanan itu hambar. Terasa sangat hambar setelah percakapan tadi. Jadi aku diam saja menikmati kehambarannya. Mama kembali berujar lagi, "Papa dan Mama punya banyak tabungan. Mungkin sebaiknya segera dialihnamakan saja atas nama Sho- _chan_. Ah, juga tanah kosong di belakang toko Shimada itu milik Papa. Jika Sho- _chan_ mau, Sho- _chan_ bisa menjualnya dan membeli rumah sendiri di Tokyo. Sho- _chan_ pernah berkata tidak suka tinggal di apartemen, tapi tidak bisa beli rumah karena harga tanah di Tokyo sangat mahal, kan?"

Aku tidak mengacuhkan ujaran Mama. Setiap kata yang ia ucapkan makin membuatku berusaha keras mengunyah makananku yang makin lama terasa makin seperti batu. Pahit, keras, beracun.

"Mama—" aku akhirnya sanggup berkata setelah rahangku sakit mengunyah batu makan malamku. Mama menghentikan ocehannya dan menatapku dengan lembut. "Ya, Sayang?"

"Ma, Shoyo sangat sayang Mama."

"Mama tahu."

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan Shoyo. Bertahanlah mungkin—lima tahun lagi. Atau sepuluh tahun lagi. Mama harus panjang umur."

Mama tersenyum tipis. "Mama tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu, Sayang."

Perlu dua minggu rasanya aku baru sanggup mengajak Mama bepergian lagi. Kali ini aku mengajaknya memancing di sebuah sungai di bawah pegunungan di dekat Desa Karasuno yang hanya perlu setengah jam perjalanan dari Sendai. Alam akan menenangkan Mama dan kuharap bisa melupakan Mama sejenak mengenai semua omongan tentang kematiannya. Dia tak keberatan saat aku mengatakan gagasan itu dan sama-sama bersemangat membantuku menyiapkan perlengkapan piknik kami. Aku juga menyisipkan kanvas dan cat air di tas untuk Mama jika kelak ia merasa ingin melukis.

"Mama?" Aku memanggil Mama ketika kami sudah memasuki wilayah hutan yang menjauhi Sendai. Aku merasa bersalah ketika baru kusadari Mama merasa terkantuk-kantuk dan membatalkan tidur sejenaknya karena kupanggil. Ia membalas, "Ya, Sho- _chan_?"

Aku terasa kesulitan untuk mengatakan hal itu. Namun entah mengapa kurasa inilah waktu yang pas untuk mengatakannya. "Shoyo—tidak bisa berlama-lama di Sendai."

"Mama tahu. Shoyo memiliki pekerjaan di Tokyo." Suaranya lembut mengalun. Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya dan ia tengah mengamati pergantian pemandangan secara dinamis di luar sana.

"Bagaimana jika Mama tinggal bersama Shoyo dan Tsutomu di Tokyo?" Sesungguhnya aku ingin mengatakan juga bahwa Mama sudah terlampau tua untuk hidup sendirian di Sendai. Namun ada sesuatu yang menahanku agar tak mengatakan itu. "Kita jual saja rumah itu, Ma. Tadi malam Tsutomu dan Shoyo sudah membicarakannya di telepon. Kami menemukan sebuah rumah yang bagus untuk kita tinggali di pinggiran kota Tokyo. Sedikit dekat laut."

Kami memilih rumah di dekat laut agar menjadi suasana baru untuk Mama yang melulu tinggal di kelilingi pegunungan dan pertanian. Hal ini juga kuharapkan bisa membuat Mama lebih terhibur setelah ditinggal Papa. Lagipula, Tsutomu dibesarkan di sebuah kota pelabuhan dan ia sangat menyukai laut. Aku sendiri pernah memimpikan ingin memiliki rumah yang selalu bisa kudengarkan deburan ombak saban harinya.

"Maaf, Shoyo. Mama tidak bisa."

"Hah? Kenapa? Mama tidak mau tinggal bersama Shoyo dan Tsutomu?"

"Tentu saja Mama ingin. Tapi Mama tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah itu. Ada banyak kenangan Mama dan Papa dan Shoyo di sana."

"Tapi—" aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa ketika tak sengaja aku mencoba menoleh sebentar ke Mama dan melihat tatapan penuh kesedihan itu di matanya. Aku menatap jalan di depan dengan nanar.

"Mama akan sendirian di Sendai selama Shoyo di Tokyo."

"Mama tahu."

"Ke—" Suaraku entah mengapa terasa serak, "Ketika musim dingin—saat salju turun—Mama akan menyekop salju di halaman sendirian."

"Mama sanggup melakukannya."

Tapi halaman rumah kami cukup luas. Tanah-tanah kosong di Sendai berharga cukup terjangkau sehingga banyak orang yang memiliki rumah dengan halaman luas untuk ditanami sayur, buah, dan tanaman lain yang mereka sukai. Itulah keunggulan Miyagi, banyak penduduknya yang menjadi petani meskipun mereka tidak memiliki ladang dan sawah.

"B—bagaimana jika badai? Kita tak pernah tahu kapan badai akan datang. Atapnya—Shoyo tak bisa selalu ada untuk memperbaiki atap." Mama takut ketinggian, karena itulah pekerjaan memperbaiki atap selalu diserahkan padaku dan Papa.

"Mama bisa membayar anak-anak melakukannya. Atsumu- _kun_ atau bahkan Yuu—tetangga sebelah rumah—bersedia membantu Mama."

"Tapi Shoyo tidak tega meninggalkan Mama sendirian. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Mama? Shoyo tak bisa langsung melihat keadaan Mama."

Aku tak tahu bagaimana suaraku di telinga Mama, tapi aku mendengarkan rengekanlah yang keluar dari mulutku. Mataku rasanya memerih dan mungkin sedikit lagi akan memberikan indikasi akan segera menangis.

"Sho- _chan_ , Mama sudah terikat pada rumah itu. Seperti Mama yang terikat pada Papa dan Shoyo yang terikat pada Tsutomu."

Rumah itu tak mewah. Usianya bahkan mungkin sudah nyaris lima puluh tahun. Papa dan Mama membelinya ketika mereka berumur 32 tahun. Kekurangannya ada banyak, kelebihannya adalah kenangan terjadi di setiap ruangannya. Aku, Papa, dan Mama mengalami banyak acara yang luar biasa dan menggairahkan di sana. Kejutan ulang tahun, natal, tahun baru, hari anak, dan perayaan lainnya. Di rumah itulah aku pertama kali belajar berbicara, berjalan, mencintai.

Aku memang tak sanggup melihat Mama sendirian berada di rumah penuh memori itu. Tapi aku juga tak sanggup membayangkan Mama berpisah dengan rumah itu.

"Dan lagi, makam Papa di Sendai. Bukan di Tokyo."

Itu adalah alasan paling telak yang tak bisa kusangkal lagi. Mama ingin merayakan Obon di Sendai. Mama tentu ingin selalu mengunjungi makam Papa jika dia merasa altar saja tidak sanggup untuk mengobati rindunya.

Ah. Rasanya aku ingin menangis di depan Mama lagi.

Tsutomu memelukku erat. Ia menenangkan pundakku yang gemetaran. Diciumnya lembut pucuk kepalaku sementara aku menangis di dadanya.

Mama memesan peti mati untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuanku dan aku dibuat terkejut luar biasa saat aku menerima kiriman peti mati itu tadi pagi.

"Kenapa Mama begitu? Apa Mama sangat ingin meninggalkanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku saja bahkan tahu Mama tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Kau anak kesayangannya, bukan?"

"Lalu kenapa dia melakukan hal ini?"

Bahkan Tsutomu saja pun tak bisa memberikan alasan yang masuk akal untuk menjawab pertanyaanku kali ini. Aku sudah berhasil mengajukan mutasi ke Sendai pada atasanku dan disetujui. Aku akhirnya bisa hidup bersama Mama meskipun harus berpisah dengan Tsutomu yang masih mengusahakan mutasinya. Tapi makin bertambahnya hari, Mama makin melakukan hal-hal yang menyakiti hatiku. Dia sudah mengosongkan tabungannya dan memberikan seluruh isinya untukku. Surat-surat tanah pun ia urus sendiri ketika aku dengan sangat keras menolak ketika Mama berusaha mengajakku ke notaris untuk alih kuasa. Mama bahkan sudah mengeluarkan pakaian yang ia pakai ketika pernikahannya dulu, setiap pagi menyeterikanya dan menggantungkannya di dinding kamarnya dan selalu kulihat saban aku keluar masuk kamar.

Agar aku tidak kerepotan untuk mencarinya nanti, katanya.

Tapi lakunya justru membuatku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri rasanya. Sudah ratusan kali aku berkata bahwa aku tak sanggup ditinggal olehnya. Kepergiannya hanya akan membawa duka makin dalam di hatiku. Tapi entahlah. Mama tak pernah mengerti setiap ujaranku itu dan hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengangguk seolah mengerti. Namun setelah itu dia tetap melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti sebelumnya. Hal itu terjadi terus menerus tanpa aku tahu kapan Mama akan merasa bosan.

Kudengar lantai kayu yang berdecit di tangga. Tsutomu berbisik bahwa itu sudah pasti Mama, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengalihkan posisiku di pelukannya. Aku masih terisak ketika Mama membuka pintu kamar dan menanya Tsutomu dengan nada tidak tahu apa-apa, "Sho- _chan_ kenapa, Tsutomu?"

"Ah—" Suara Tsutomu diusahakannya terdengar biasa, "—tidak apa-apa, Ma. Kami tak sengaja melihat kelelawar terbang tadi. Shoyo ketakutan."

"Oh ya ampun. Aku tak tahu kelelawar akan terbang siang hari seperti ini."

Isakanku mengeras. Kudengar langkah Mama yang masuk ke kamar dan kurasakan elusan lembut di punggungku. "Tidak apa, Sayang. Kelelawar itu juga pasti ketakutan karena tak disangkanya hari sudah siang."

Aku tak melepaskan pelukanku di pundak Tsutomu. Makin kubenamkan wajahku di bahunya dan kurasakan Mama yang makin lama mengusap punggung dan kepalaku. Tsutomu akhirnya berkata, "Tidak apa, Ma. Shoyo mungkin ingin berlama-lama denganku. Dia pasti sangat merindukanku."

"Ah, manisnya. Shoyo pasti sangat menyayangi Tsutomu." Pegangannya di punggungku berhenti. Suaranya mendadak bergetar, "Tidak apa, Sayang. Kau masih bisa bertemu Tsutomu. Mama juga."

Juga apa? Jika kutanya dia begitu, sudah pasti dia akan menjawab dengan begitu lugas dan tatapan tak bersalahnya bahwa dia juga akan segera bertemu Papa, bukan?

Untuk sekali itu aku merasa begitu marah pada Mama.

"Mama tinggal kalian berdua, ya."

"Terima kasih, Ma. Shoyo akan segera tenang sebentar lagi."

Aku memeluk Mama begitu erat malam itu hingga Mama bahkan berkata bahwa dia kesulitan bernapas. Tubuh ringkihnya makin kurus, tubuhnya makin beraroma tua. Aroma khas yang berbeda-beda yang selalu bisa tercium baik pada bayi, anak-anak, remaja, orang dewasa, hingga orang tua. Aku benci mencium aroma itu dari tubuh Mama meskipun jujur kukatakan bau itu sama menyenangkannya seperti aroma bayi berumur sebulan.

"Shoyo sayang."

Aku hanya berdehem pada Mama untuk memberitahunya bahwa aku belum tidur. Mama mengelus rambutku seperti saat dulu aku masih kecil. "Shoyo akan baik-baik saja ditinggal Mama."

Orang lain biasanya menanyakan hal itu. Tapi Mama menyatakan hal itu. Pelukanku erat pada Mama.

"Shoyo tidak akan baik-baik saja."

"Papa sudah menunggu Mama."

"Shoyo akan tetap membutuhkan Mama."

"Shoyo sudah punya Tsutomu."

"Mama punya Shoyo."

"Mama sayang Shoyo."

"Shoyo juga sayang Mama."

"Mama tahu."

Kulihat Mama tersenyum. Dia menutup matanya. Tertidur dengan masih tetap kupeluk dan memelukku. Aku tak tidur dan tetap memandangi wajah Mama yang tetap terlihat ayu dan bersinar meskipun keriput menguasai wajahnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana Mama dan Papa menghadapi masa mudanya dulu sebelum sampai di Sendai. Mungkin ada banyak kesedihan dan duka yang terjadi. Aku menduga begitu karena Papa dan Mama tak pernah suka membicarakan masa lalu yang sedih. Mereka tak pernah menceritakan padaku tentang bagaimana beratnya awal hubungan mereka dulu. Mereka hanya mengisahkan hal-hal yang bahagia dan penuh harapan. Cinta dan kasih sayang.

Sekitar tiga jam aku masih tak bosan memandangi Mama hingga aku tersadarkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Aku menggapai hidung Mama, tak ada napas di sana. Dengan gugup aku menelentangkan tubuhnya dan mencari-cari posisi jantungnya. Kutempelkan telingaku di dadanya demi berharap mendengar degup jantung yang meskipun pelan, namun masih menandakan kehidupan. Namun nihil. Malam itu sesunyi kuburan. Bahkan kuburan saat pemakaman dulu pun tak sesunyi ini. Tangisanku meledak. Dengan panik aku berteriak memanggil Tsutomu yang tidur di lantai atas. Beberapa kali aku memanggil Mama. Menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya sambil berkali-kali memanggilnya. Seluruh tubuhku gemetaran, aku tersedu kencang ketika dokter yang dipanggil Tsutomu benar-benar mengatakan apa yang tidak ingin kudengarkan. Bahkan tanpa perlu bersusah payah mengeluarkan peralatan di tasnya.

Mama kini pergi. Melihatiku dari atas langit sana bersama dengan Papa.

 **-end**

 **Disclaimer** : manga dan anime Haikyuu maupun seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya plus alur cerita dan _roleplay_ mama-papa ini sepenuhnya milik Harucchi Furudate _sensei_. Adapun saya tidak ada sedikitpun mengambil keuntungan materiil dari peminjaman karakternya yang dipergunakan di dalam fanfiksi ini. Marilah kita seminimalnya membeli komik Haikyuu yang sudah diterjemahkan ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia untuk mendukung karya Harucchi _sensei_. Langsung beli jika sudah tersedia di kotamu, ya. Non non. Ini bukan promosi karena saya bukan translator atau editornya di m&c, apalagi saya yang punya m&c. Kalau saya yang editor/translatornya, saya gak Cuma nyaranin, tapi juga mewajibkan plus mengancam kalian buat membelinya. Huehehehehehe /plak


End file.
